


Reckless GSA

by elizabethemerald



Series: Reckless GSA AU [2]
Category: 3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethemerald/pseuds/elizabethemerald
Summary: The Reckless Club is now official! As the Arcadia Oaks High School Gay Straight Alliance! However some of the members have noticed something amiss about the other members. Steve, Mary, Shannon, and Eli have all noticed that their close friends Jim, Toby and Claire are getting hurt almost every single week, and are frequently absent from school. It's time for them to find out why and put a stop to it.





	1. First Meeting

“This meeting of the Arcadia Oaks Gay Straight Alliance will now come to order!” Mary Wang dropped her heavy text book allowing it to slam onto the desk. The others in the room started at the sudden noise. 

“What the heck Mary?” Steve Palchuck asked. His boyfriend Eli had almost been dumped on to the floor when Steve jumped in surprise. Eli resettled on to the other boy’s lap. “I thought we talked about slamming things here?”

“Yeah we had agreed not to do that.” Eli said, holding Steve’s muscular arms. “Also you never open club meeting this formally. Not since the last time Principal Strickler sat in on one of the meetings.”

“Well we have something very important to discuss today.” Mary said, she paused for a second then continued. “Also sorry for slamming my book. I forgot about that rule.”

“Babe, what’s this about?” Shannon asked her girlfriend. “Even when we have something important to discuss you don’t start like this.”

Mary took a deep breath and focused her thoughts. Finally, she asked, “When was the last time any of you have seen Jim, Toby or Claire here at one of these meetings?”

“I can look through my notes from club meetings to see when they were last here.” Eli said. He rapidly began flipping through the pages of his notebook. 

“That was actually a rhetorical question, but it’s been months, right?” Mary said. The others nodded. “It’s not just this club either. They are missing school several times a week. And when they do show up to class they are covered in bruises and injuries!”

Everyone sat up and focused. None of them had missed the frequent injuries and absences of the three other members of the GSA. 

“You’re right.” Shannon said, slowly as she thought back. “There was that time two months ago where Toby came in with a cast and couldn’t explain how he had broken his arm.”

“ I know Claire had a black eye just a week ago.” Mary said. 

“And Jim usually seems to get it the worst!” Steve said. “I don’t know when I’ve last seen him not covered in bruises and cuts. He’s been limping during PE for the past few months.”

“Whatever it is, it’s been going on for a while!” Eli said. “Remember that time in Sophomore year where Jim went missing for almost a month? When he had Jim Lake Disease? What if that was related? Steve at the time you had thought he was faking it.”

Steve looked ashamed. He wasn’t proud of the person he had been two years ago and was working hard to be someone better. He did still remember how suspicious that whole situation had been. He still to this day hadn’t heard of a single other case of Jim Lake Disease. 

“Maybe it’s some weird sex thing? Like a kink?” He asked. 

“One: gross.” Mary pointed a finger at him. “Two: Jim isn’t like that. He would never hit either of the other two. And Claire would murder any boy who laid a hand on her, if her father didn’t do it first.” She paused for a moment in thought. “And Three even if it was some kind of kink thing, then it would be super unhealthy and we should definitely intervene. Toby had to wear an eye patch at the beginning of the year because of a cut across his face. That’s not something we can ignore any more!”

“We’re on the same page as you, Mary.” Shannon said, holding the other girl’s hand. “What are you thinking?”

“Our friends are getting hurt almost every single week. They may be getting hurt so badly that they can’t come to school. We have to help them. We have to find out why they’re getting hurt like this and we have to stop it.”

Everyone in the room stood up and gathered in the center. They all looked at each other. It was time to protect their friends. Whatever they were going through the Reckless Club was going to be here for them. 


	2. Confronting the Trollhunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The members of the Reckless GSA Club reach out to their close friends. And it looks things are even worse than they thought.

"Who gave you that black eye?" Mary asked. 

"What black eye?" Toby asked, not making eye contact. 

"Come on TP, don't play dumb." She said. He had a massive black eye, it was so bad he could barely open it.

Shannon, Mary, Eli and Steve were at Jim's house. After another two weeks of absences and unexplained injuries the GSA members decided to try and find Jim, Claire and Toby at home so they could talk. They were unsurprised to find all three of them together at the Lake house. They were surprised to see how bad shape the three of them were in. 

On top of Toby's black eye he also sat with his leg up and an ice pack on his knee. Claire had a split lip and when she took off her sweater a bruise shaped like a handprint on her arm. Jim seemed to be distant, like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He kept watching cars go by on the streets and turning his head at every sound. He also held his left arm tight to his chest and didn't move it. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Toby finally said. 

"What about you Claire?" Shannon asked the other girl. "You both look like someone punched you in the face. What happened to you two?"

"We're a little scraped up. We'll live." Claire said, dismissively. "What has you so worried?"

"You three are constantly covered in injuries!" Eli said. "We care about you we don't want to see you hurt."

"We're not hurt that bad." Jim said, his eyes following a car as it drove by outside the house. 

"Jim, dude, what's wrong with your wrist?" Steve asked. 

Jim looked at in surprise as if he just noticed that he was holding it weird. He carefully ran his other hand over his arm and fingers. 

"Oh, I think my wrist is broken." He finally said. Eli dropped the cup he was holding. Shannon and Mary both dropped their jaws. 

"Babe, why isn't that wrapped up?" Eli asked. 

"I just haven't had time to wrap it." Jim replied. 

"You haven't had time…?" Mary growled out her frustration as she ran her hands through her hair. Jim looked nonplussed by her annoyance. "If you won't tell us what's happening, maybe we can eliminate some options. Is it a weird sex thing?"

"Ha ha, what?" Claire laughed. Her boyfriends were smiling as well. 

"Steve thinks it's a weird sex thing. Like knife play?" Shannon said. 

"For the record I was just spitballing, I don't actually think it's a weird sex thing."

Jim's smile slipped. He leaned forward. Anger radiating off him. 

"Are you saying I purposely hurt the two people I love most in the world? You think I did this to them?" Jim's voice rose to a shout as he spoke. 

The other members of the GSA flinched back. Clearly this was not the reason. Mary struggled to think of some way to back pedal, when Steve leaned forward and grabbed Jim's good hand with both of his own. 

"Jimmy. I didn't actually think you would ever hurt them." Jim seemed to relax as Steve spoke. "But you three are our friends, we can't stand seeing you get hurt again and again. Is there any way we can help you, help keep you safe?"

"There's nothing you can do to help us." Jim spoke with such a calm assurance of that fact. It stung to the others to hear that. Steve didn't let up though. 

"Jim, you know my history." Steve paused, no one else here other than Eli and Jim knew about everything he had gone through. He dropped his voice to a whisper the others could barely hear. "Is someone hurting you?"

"Of course someone is hurting us!" Claire said. "We just said we aren't doing it to ourselves!"

Before Jim could respond there was a crashing noise from the backyard. Jim vaulted the back of the couch in one smooth motion. He was halfway across the room, pulling something out of his pocket as he went before anyone but Toby and Claire could react. His partners had both risen to stand in front of the others. 

"Get them out of here!" Jim called back as he opened the back door. 

Toby grabbed Steve and Eli's shoulders and dragged them to the front door. Claire did the same with Shannon and Mary. 

"Thanks for coming. Always a pleasure! We really must do this again sometime!" Toby said in a rush as he ushered them out the front door. 

As soon as they were through the front door it slammed in their faces. The remaining members of the GSA, the Reckless Club as they called themselves slowly walked away. They were baffled by their friends behavior. What could be going on? 

Eli looked back as he followed the others away. It might be his imagination, but he swore he could see flashes of light coming from the back of the house, and the distant sound of an inhuman roar. 

* * *

The members of the GSA next saw their friends three days later. Claire wore long sleeves and gloves, and shivered constantly in class. Toby walked with the help of one of his Nana's canes, and looked like his nose had been broken, both eyes now black. Jim looked the worst. At least now his arm was properly in a cast, but he limped heavily around and had a cut on his chest that seemed to refuse to stop bleeding. Several of his shirts had spots of blood on them for the next couple of days. He had even bleed through his jacket. Things were getting desperate for the Reckless Club, if they didn't want to lose their friends forever, they had to find out what was happening, and put a stop to it. 


End file.
